Scars and struggles
by Tonight We Rise
Summary: Everyone hates Namine, but only one person likes her, his name is Zexion. Zexion tries to help her out. Will this lead to friendship? Warning: May be thoughts of suicide, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Scars and struggles**

It was a beautiful bright sunny day, on Destiny Islands. There was a bunch if teenagers outside enjoying the sun. Some were in the water jumping over the waves, there was a blond haired girl came outside, her name is Namine. Namine saw the bunch of teenagers, Namine walked toward the beach were the teenagers were. She put her feet in the water.

Nobody likes Namine, because they know she can mess with people's minds, nobody wants to be her friend, and they don't talk to her, but there is this boy that doesn't avoid her, his name is Zexion.

Now Zexion, he talks to her sometimes, and he feels really bad for her. He tried to be friendly to her, but Namine doesn't even buy it. He never gives up, he keeps on trying.

"Hey look everyone, it's that witch," called Larxene as she was standing in the water.

"Let's get out of here," said Sora as he was standing on the sand watching everyone, of what they are doing.

Namine was use to all of this, but it still made her hurt.

The teenagers ran as fast as they could. They wish that Namine never existed, or that she was dead. Namine sighed.

Zexion came walking toward her.

"Zexion, I don't get why they hate me. I'm not going to mess with their memories," said Namine.

"Don't think about that they hate you," said Zexion.

"They want me dead. Why can't I just die right now?" Said Namine upset.

"Don't think like that, I don't avoid you, I don't hate you," said Zexion trying to comfort her.

"It's bad enough that I cut my wrists, " said Namine.

"Namine, stop hurting yourself," said Zexion.

"Look , I hate my life, I don't care, I want to be dead," said Namine tearing up.

"Namine, stop it right now," said Zexion.

"I can say whatever I want," said Namine.

"That's not the answer to everything, try, and talk to them," said Zexion.

"I can't, they just run off," said Namine.

"Your right, " said Zexion.

Namine stood quite, and she didn't day a word to Zexion.  
He probably doesn't even like me. I bet he's a fack. I can't trust him, and I don't know what to say to him.

Zexion didn't say anything to her. Why is she quite? I want her to trust me, and I want to be friends with her, she doesn't see it , but I do.

"You think talking to them is the answer? " Asked Namine who broke the silence.

"Yeah, I do. Don't you want to know really why they run off?" Asked Zexion.

"I already know," said Namine.

"Don't you want to find out more?" Asked Zexion.

"No, I don't care," said Namine.

"Ok." Man she's a hard one.

I'd rather die then talk to the teens, there's no way I'm gonna talk to them.

"Well it looks like your gonna struggle with that your whole life," said Zexion.

"Just stop talking about it, and go away," said Namine.

"Fine then, I'll go," said Zexion as he walked off.

Namine thought to herself. Why don't I just kill myself right now? Everyone will be happy that I'm dead, and I'll not have to live on with life. I'm going to take my mind off of things, I'm going to go home, and draw in my sketchbook.

Namine walked out of the water and she walked home, she walked up her porch, and opened the door, then walked in the house. She headed up stairs in her room.

She closed her bedroom door, then she sat on her bed. Her sketchbook, was on her bed, she picked it up, and next to her bed was a night stand, she grabbed her pencil, and her iPod mimi, she put her headphones on, and she began to draw. For her to draw, and listen to music comforts her. Ir keeps her mind off of things. She's a really good at drawing, and she loves listing to music.

I couldn't believe that I said to Zexion to go away, I feel so bad, I'll say sorry to him tomorrow. Namine thought.


	2. School

It was Friday morning, Namine woke up, she arose from the bed. She walked to her dresser, she opened her drawers. She pulled out a pink shirt that had a big red heart in the middle of the shirt. Next she pulled out blue jeans, she put on her clothes.

Thank God it's Friday, and I don't have to deal with those teens on the weekends, but yesterday was a day off, cause the teachers had a meeting. Thought Namine.

She put her books, and notebooks in her rainbow colored backpack, it had black stars on it, and plus she put her sketchbook in her backpack, she put her iPod mimi in her pocket, and she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Asked Marluixa her father.

Marluxia usually brings Namine to school, cause the teenagers on the bus would pick on her.

Saix barked happily. Saix puppy loved car rides.

"Sorry not this time, daddy has to go to work", said Marluxia.

But Saix loved Namine more then Marluxia.

"Yes, I'm ready", replied Namine as if she didn't want to go to school.

Marluxia got the car keys, off of the counter top from the kitchen, and headed outside.

"Bye Saix." Namine pated his head, then went outside.

Marluxia was already in the car, and the car was running.

Namine opened the backseat door of the car, she put her backpack in the car, then she closed the car door, and she opened the passengers side door, and she sat down, and closed the door.

Marluixa happily backed out of the driveway.

It was quite in the car.

My dad says that I should get help from getting bullied. That will never help, all I was told that if someone is picking on you, you should draw or listen to music. I do that, but the teacher doesn't like it when I listen to music, so now I can's listen to music anymore in the class, cause my teacher thinks I'm ignoring her, so now I just draw. The teenagers in my class pick on me, they always get yelled at. Why doesn't my dad homeschool me? It will be so much better, there will be no one to pick on me. I have to ride the bus home, cause my dad is still at work. Well, on the bus I just listen to music and draw. I have my music so loud, that I can't hear the kids yell at me, they still pick on me when I have my headphones on, they think I can hear them.

"You seem quite, are you ok?" Asked Marluixa who broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm ok", said Namine.

"Ok, it's not like you to be quite.

I don't even know what happened to my mother, I think she walked out on my dad. Meaning, she left him. I asked my dad where is my mother? He won't tell me anything, he just changes the subject. I wish I knew who my mom was. I wonder what she was like. I probably look like her, my life stinks, well this is my life story. My dad doesn't even know that I cut my wrists.

"We are here", said Marluixa as he pulled over to the side where the door was.

"Bye, love you", Namine opened her car door, and got out, and closed the door, then she opened the backseat car door, and grabbed her backpack, then she closed the door.

Marluxia drove off.

Namine looked at the big school building, then took a deep breath. She walked up to the door, and opened the door, and walked in the school.

She walked down a hallway, the hallway had lot's of classrooms, and there were teenagers, that were putting their things in their lockers. They looked at Namine as she walked by, with a look on their face.

She opened her locker, and placed her backpack in her locker. When Namine was at her locker, all the teens ignored her, they act like she's not there, and when she walks by them, they just push her away.

Zexion was at his locker, him and Namine are 5 lockers away. He saw Namine at her locker. He grabbed his schoolbooks , and stuff, and closed his locker door. He walked up to Namine.

Namine was getting her things for class.

"Morning, Namine", said Zexion.

Namine got her things from her locker, and closed the locker door. "Morning."

"What class do you have?" Asked Zexion.

"I have art, you?" Said Namine.

"I have the same class as you," said Zexion.

Namine blushed, she's beginning to warm up to Zexion a little. "That's cool".

"Let's walk to class together", said Zexion.

Namine blushed even more. "Uh, sure."

"Cool", said Zexion.

Zexion and Namine walked down hallways.

He isn't that bad, he only talks to me, and I only talk to him. Is love, or friendship? I feel safe around him, cause he won't pick on me, or call me names like 'Witch', of Loser'. He just calls me Namine, I like being called by my real name. Oh I should say something to Zexion.

"Hey, Zexion."

"Hm? Yes?

"I'm sorry about that I said for you to go away", said Namine.

Zexion blushed a little. "It's ok."

They made it to art class, but there was a lot of teenagers, that pushed Namine out of the way, so that they can go in class first. She waited with Zexion.

"Now we can go, how about you sit with me", said Zexion.

"Sure," said Namine.

They both walked in the classroom, and sat at an empty table. Namine sat across from Zexion.

"Good morning everyone", said Aerith the art teacher.

"Can we free draw?" Asked Roxas.

"No, today you are going to do is draw a butterfly, based on how you feel, and the colors that you chose will pendent on your mood. For an example, black is scared, pick is love, red is passionate, blue is sad, purple is happy, green is nervous," said Aerith.

"Can I give everyone a piece of paper?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, and Xion will give everyone a pack of colored pencils", said Aerith.

Sora, and Xion arose from their seats. They walked up to a counter top, right below the counter top is drawers. They opened the drawers. Xion opened the drawer that had the colored pencils in it, and the drawer had paint, canons, pens and pencils in the drawer. Xion picked up a lot of packs of colored pencils, then closed the drawer ,and started to pass them out.

Sora opened a drawer that was plain white pieces of paper. He picked them up, and closed the drawer, then passed out the papers.

Sora, and Xion finished passing out the stuff, so they sat down at their tables.

Everyone drew, and colored their butteries.

"Once you are done, I'm going to pick a few of you to share your butteries to the class.

Namine wasn't sure about that idea, she was hoping that Aerith wouldn't call her.

Zexion was seeing what colors she chose for her butterfly.

She picked those colors? What's wrong with her? Thought Zexion.

"It looks like all of you are done", said Aerith.

"Oh pick me", said Sora.

"Ok, Sora, you can go", said Aerith.

Sora grabbed his drawing, and arose from his seat, and stood in front of the class.

"It's beautiful, now tell us, what are you feeling", said Aerth.

"I feel, happy and passionate. That's why I chose those colors", said Sora.

"Ok, thank you Sora, and now can I have Namine", said Aerith.

Sora walked over to his seat, and sat down.

Namine grabbed her drawing, and walked to the front of the class.

"Oh, tell us why you picked those colors, and it looks like you put a different color, but first tell us what the color gray means", said Aerith.

"The color gray means, I'm getting picked one, and do you know why I picked those colors? It's because I get sad all the time, and scared when I enter the school. I'm sick of getting picked on, and being called means, and getting ignored. I want to be called by my real name, and I'm not going to miss with your memories. I have a tough life, cause I don't have a mother, or friends, but instead of being my friend all you do is pick on me everyday, and some days I don't want to go to school, because of all what you say, and do to me. Look, I do exist, even you don't like it or not, I want to be treated very nicely, not badly. I am who I am, I can't be anyone else, I can't change. So love me for who I am. That's pretty much it, and thank you", said Namine as she walked to her seat.

Wow... She really told everyone how she really felt... Zexion thought to himself.

"Ok, class that's all we have time for," said Aertih.

"What do you want us to do with our drawings?" Asked Kairi.

"You can take them home with you", said Aerith.

Everyone arose from their seats, and walked out of the classroom

* * *

**School is over  
**

The teens are at their lockers getting their stuff ready to go home.

I hope I got those teens thinking. Thought Namine.

Namine was putting her things in her backpack.

There she is, I can talk to her. Thought Zexion.

Zexion closed his locker door, and grabbed his backpack, and walked over to Namine.

"Namine, you-"

Zexion got cut off by Namine.

"Tell me, when we get on the bus".

"Ok", said Zexion.

The bell rang, and the teens were walking in the hallway. It was loud, Namine grabbed her backpack.

"Let's go", said Namine.

Everyone was heading outside, and onto the bus.

Zexion, and Namine sat near the front. Namine sat at the window, and Zexion sat next to Namine.

"Now you can tell me", said Namine.

"You really told them how you really felt", said Zexion.

"Yeah, I did, and they aren't picking on me", said Namine.

"You got them thinking", said Zexion.

"Yeah, I sure have", said Namine.

"Wow, I never knew Namine would say that in her life", said Sora to Roxas.

"Yeah, she is real", said Roxas.

"And we've been mean to her", said Axel.

"Dudes, she might be lying, about how she said that she's not going to mess with our memories", said Sora.

"Yeah, that's true", said Roxas.

The bus stopped at Roxas' house.

"Well see ya", said Roxas as he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the bus, and the bus drove off.

Then, the bus dropped all off the teens, and they went home.


	3. Why don't I just die?

It was a Saturday morning, Namine was still in bed. She is awake, and she's drawing.

I don't feel like getting out of bed, oh I drew Zexion. Why is it, every time I draw a picture, Zexion is in it? I don't get it, oh I drew US KISSING? No, I don't even know why I'm drawing. Namine threw her sketchbook on the floor.  
I do not like Zexion. Namine's face was red as a tomato. We are just friends, nothing more. Whoa, did I just say friends? Oh dusk, I'm not his friend, he's just, I don't know.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," said Namine.

Her father opened her bedroom door, and walked in. "Why are you still in bed?"

"I don't feel like doing anything, that has to do with life," replied Namine.

"It's nice outside, why don't you go outside and draw," said Marluixa.

"What good would that do?" Asked Namine.

"It gets you out of the house," said Marluixa.

"But those teenagers are going to be outside, " said Namine.

"Nah, just go out there, and see how it is," said Marluixa.

"Alright fine, I'll go outside, " said Namine as she arose from her bed.

Marluixa walked out of her room.

I don't want to deal with life today, it's no good, and the teenagers will pick on me. Well, I have to listen to my father. Namine picked up her sketchbook, and her colored pencils, then she headed downstairs.

"Be safe," said Marluixa.

"I will," said Namine as she opened the front door, and walked out, and closed it behind her.

Namine walked up on the dock, and sat down, her feet was hanging off of the edge. She looked at her drawing again, she doesn't even know why, she drew that. Does it mean she's going to date him, or is it friendship?

I think I know what it's going to be, it's going to be our first kiss. Thought Namine, and she was still red as a tomato.

She flipped her page in her sketchbook, and she drew again.

There were 2 sets of foot steps being heard. The foot steps are walking on the beach.

"Hey, it's that witch again," said Sora to Roxas.

"Yeah, let's hope she doesn't harm us," said Roxas.

Can they shut the dusk up? Thought Namine.

"I don't think we should be here, let's hang at my house instead, " said Sora.

"Sure dude," said Roxas.

The two friends walked off.

Why don't I just die right now? I'll just take my knife, and stab my heart, and I'll die, no one will miss me, they all hate me, I'm going to kill myself right now. Namine reached in her pocket.

There were foot steps being heard again. There were coming behind Namine.

Namine took her hand out of her pocket, and she turned around. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah. The boy sat on dock. So, how are you?"

"Zexion, I'm not doing good," said Namine.

"What is it this time?" Asked Zexion.

"Why don't I just die? Everyone will be happy, and I don't want to deal with life," said Namine.

"Death isn't the answer, just forgive and forget," said Zexion.

"Forgive the ones that pick on me?" Asked Namine.

"Yes," said Zexion.

"I can't," said Namine.

"Sure you can, how about tomorrow, you'll forgive them, but I'm going to be there with you," said Zexion.

Namine did a sigh. "Once I forgave them, will they stop?" Asked Namine.

"Yes they well," said Zexion.

"Alright, I trust you," said Namine.

Zexion smirked. "That's a good start."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Namine.

"It's good that you trust me," said Zexion.

"Your the only person I trust, " said Namine.

"I'm the only one who doesn't pick on you," said Zexion.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" Asked Namine.

"Maybe go for a walk," said Zexion.

"NAMINE!" Yelled Marluixa.

"It looks like I have to go home," said Namine.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow, " said Zexion.

"Sure." Namine arose from the dock, she jumped off of it, and walked up to her father.

"What is it?" Asked Namine.

"We are going to go to the store, " said Marluixa.

"Alright, " said Namine.

They both walked out of the beach, walked back to the house, got in the car, and drove off.

Zexion, arose from the dock, and jumped off of it, and walked home.  



	4. To the store

Marluixa, and Namine are on the road driving.

I don't even know what store we are going to, I'm depressliy looking at the window, well at lest at the store nobody will pick on me or call me going to the store is a good thing. If my mother was in my life, I bet I'd do a lot better, but I'm getting worse every day, I never been depessed before, I don't care, I was I could run away with Zexion, I'll have no more problems, wait, running away isn't the answer, my father tells me that all the time. But what if it's true, that running away is the answer? It could be true.

"Namine, are you ok?" Asked Marluixa.

Namine wasn't sure what to say for an answer. "Yes I'm ok." She really wasn't ok, she didn't want to tell her father how she really felt, if she did, he'd say, "get help." Help? Seriously? It won't help her, so she tells Zexion her problems, and she keeps them to herself.

Marluixa always asked her if she's ok, but she gives him the same answer every day, "Yeah, I'm fine or, yeah, I'm ok." Was his daughter really ok, or is she really not ok?

"What store are we going to?" Asked Namine.

"You'll have to wait and see," replied Marluixa.

I have a need to cut myself, but I can't cause my father is here, and I need to see Zexion. "Ok, are we almost there?"

"Yes, we are almost there, " said Marluixa.

"Dad, do you know Zexion's phone number? " Wow that sounded weird coming from me. "Well, I know that you hang out with his father."

"No, I don't, but I have his fathet's number, do you want his father's number? " Asked Marluixa.

"No, I need Zexion's number, could you text his father later? " Asked Namine.

"Sure," replied her father. She never had friends before. She said that nobody likes her.

"Thanks, are we almost there?" Asked Namine.

"Actually, we are here," replied Marluixa as he parked the car, in the parking lot.

Namine looked at the window. "A pet store?" Namine was in shock.

"Yes, you can pick out any pet you want," said Marluixa smiling.

"Cool, let's go, but Saix, he's my pet," said Namine.

"It's ok to have another pet," said Marluixa.

"Let's go," said Namine happily.

They both got out of the car, and entered the pet store. The pet store was big, and it had lot's of pets.

Namine was looking around, and she felt happy, she never felt being happy in her life.

"Go pick out a pet," said Marluixa.

"Dad, I feel odd, like I feel like I'm in a good mood," said Namine.

"It means you are happy," said Marluixa.

"I want to go look at the cats," said Namine.

"Ok," said Marluixa.

They walked up to a cat cage, there were a lot of orange tabby cats in one cage, some looked like they were 1, or 5. There was about 6 cats in there.  
One cat was looking at Naime.

"I think that one likes me," said Namine.

The cat that was looking at Namine had blue eyes, that cat was the only cat that had blue eyes in the cage.

"May, I help you?" Asked Tifa.

"Yes, my daughter would like to have one of those cats," said Marluixa.

"Ok, which cat do you want?" Asked Tifa to Namine.

"I want the one with the blue eyes," replied Namine.

"Oh, her name is Ariel," said Tifa.

"Can you take her out of the cage?" Asked Namine.

"Sure can," replied Tifa as she opened the cage door, and picked up Ariel, and closed the cage door.

"May, I hold her?" Asked Namine.

"Yup, go ahead." Tifa handed Ariel to Namine.

Namine took her, and held, her, then she was petting her.

"Is this the cat you want?" Asked Tifa.

"Yes," said Namine.

"I'll tell you about her, she is one year-old, she's friendly, she , loves people, " said Tifa.

"I want to take her room," said Namine.

"Ok, but your father has to sign these papers," said Tifa as she gave Marluixa papers, and a pen.

Marluixa sighed all the papers, and handed them to Tifa.

Tifa took, the papers. "She's all yours, but she comes with, free cat food, a free cat carrier, and free toys, I'm gonna go get that stuff," said Tifa as she walked off.

"Ariel seems nice," said Marluixa.

"Yes, she is," said Namime.

Tifa came back with the stuff. She put the cat carrier, on the ground, and handed the free stuff to Marluixa, then she took Ariel out of Namine's arms, and placed her in the carrier. "I forgot to ask you, do you have another pets at your house? " Asked Tifa.

"Yes, a dog," said Namime.

"It will take six months to get your dog, and cat to get use to each other, " said Tifa.

"Ok, thank you," said Marluixa.

"Thanks a lot," said Namime.

"Your welcome, and have a good day," said Tifa.

Marluixa, and Namine walked out of the store, and walked to the car.  
They put the things in the backseat, and the cat, then they got in the car, and drove off. 


	5. Namine calls Zexion

Marluixa parked the car in the driveway, then he turned off the car. Namine got out of the car with her father. Namine opened the back seat car door, she picked up the cat carrier. The cat did meow.

"Dad, could you get the cat stuff? " Asked Namine.

"Yeah, I will," replied Marluixa.

Namine walked away from the car , she headed toward the front door, she opened the door, and she set down the cat carrier.

Marluixa grabbed the cat stuff out of the car.

Saix walked up to the cat carrier and sniffed it.

"That's Ariel, " said Namine as she opened the cat carrier door.

The cat slowly walked out of the carrier. She looked around and she saw Saix.

Marluixa came in the door with the cat stuff. He placed the cat stuff on the kitchen table. "Namine, there are some teenagers that want to say something to ya. Before you go outside, I wrote Zexion's phone number for you."

But, why me? Thought Namine. "Thanks." Namine took the paper for her father's hand then walked outside, and closed the door behind her.

There was a girl, and a boy outside near Namine's house.

The girl had blond short blond hair, and green eyes. She wore a black T-shirt, and blue jeans.

The boy had red spiky hair, and green eyes. He wore a red T-shirt, the print on his shirt was fire, and he wore black shorts.

"Hey, why are you still alive?" Asked the girl named Larxene.

"Yeah, maybe you should go die, or something, " said the guy named Axel.

Namine quickly got inside the house, she closed the door behind her, then she ran upstairs.

"I'm so going to cut myself. " Namine sat on her bed, and she opened her night stand drawer, and pulled out a knife.

She was about to cut herself, but she tought of Zexion. She had tears coming out of her eyes, she placed the knife on the night stand, then she picked up her blue cellphone, and she put his number in her phone, when she was done with that she called him.

Zexion was on his bed, on his laptop. He heard his phone go off, he pulled his black cellphone out of his pocket, then he answered it. "Hello, who is his?"

Namine was crying. "It's me, Namine. "

"Namine, are you ok?" Asked Zexion.

"No, I'm not ok," replied Namine.

"Tell me what happened, " said Zexion.

"My father, got in the house and he said that there are teenagers are outside, they want to say something to you, so I went outside, and Axel and Larxene were outside. Larxene said, hey, why are you alive? Axel said, yeah, why don't you go die or something, and I really want to cut myself, but I stopped, and I thought of you," said Namine crying.

"Wow, don't go outside if I'm there, they know not to mess with me, when I'm with someone, and remember you are going to forgive them," said Zexion.

"Zexion, I need you now," cried Namine.

"I'll be over," replied Zexion.

"Ok, I'm in my room," said Namine.

"Alright, see ya," said Zexion as he hung up.

Namine hunh up.

Marluixa walked up the stairs, and knocked on her door.

Namine saw the knife on her night stand, she quickly picked it up, and put it in the night stand drawer, and she closed the drawer. "Come in."

Marluixa opened her door, and he walked up to her bed, anc sat down. "What's worng?"

"The teenagers, what they said to me," said Namine.

"Don't think about what they said to you, try to think of other things, like you have a new cat," said Marluixa.

"Yesh, Zexion is coming over," said Namine.

"Is he the only kid that doesn't pick on you?" Asked Marluixa.

"Yeah, that's him, he's my friend, " answered Namine.

Marluixa whipped her tears off of her checks. "Everything is going to be fine."

Namine hugged him. "As long as I stay inside the house everything will be fine."

Marluixa hugged her back. "I don't want you you go outside unless your friend is out there with you."

"Yeah, tomorrow him and I are going to talk to those teens," said Namine.

"That's good," replied Marluixa.

"Yeah it is, and I want to be left alone," said Namine.

Marluixa stopped hugging her. "Ok, love you." Marluixa arose from her bed, and walked out of her room, and closed her door.

Namine laid on her bed, waiting for Zexion. 


	6. Zexion and Namine

Namine was stilling lying on her bed, crying.

Marluixa heard her crying from downstairs. "That girl".

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Marluixa arose from the couch, and answered the door. "Com on in, and she's in her room".

"Thank you." Zexion walked in the house.

Marluixa closed the door.

Zexion walked across the living room, and walked down the hallway. Straight ahead was stairs. He walked up the stairs, and on the side of the stairs was a wall. Zexion looked at the wall, he was a picture of Namine, and her mother, and father. Namine looked really young and happy. "I wonder what happened to that happy Namine". Zexion walked up the stairs more, and he saw pictures of her father and Namine together. "There's only one picture of her mother, that's odd, and Namine still looks happy in the picture, even though her mother wasn't in any of these pictures". Zexion heard Namine crying. He stopped looking at the pictures on the wall, and walked up the stairs, then he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cried Namine.

"It's Zexion."

"Come in", said Namine.

Zexion opened her door, and he walked in then he closed the door, and walked over to her.

"Zexion, it's so sad", said Namine as she sat up on her bed so Zexion can sit on the bed.

"You told me on the phone". Zexion sat on the bed next to her.

"Everyone wants me dead, and I want to be dead too", said Namine still crying.

"No, you have me", said Zexion.

"I know I do", said Namine.

Zexion whipped her tears off of her face with his thumb. "Everything will be ok."

Namine hugged him, and cried more. "Don't you ever walk out of me."

Zexion put his arms around her. "I won't."

"Good", said Namine.

Zexion stroked her blond hair. "What usually helps you to get your mind off of things?"

"Draw or listen to music, or both", replied Namine.

"You could do that", said Zexion.

Namine stopped hugging him, and he looked at him. "When I'm crying I can't".

Zexion looked at her. "Yeah, cause your crying".

"Thank you for being there for me", said Zexion.

Zexion smirked then he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Namine blushed. "You'll always be my friend."

"Yeah, me too", said Zexion.

"I wanna be with you forever", said Namine.

"Friends are always together forever", said Namine.

"Yes," said Zexion.

Namine stopped crying, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your so sweet".

Zexion blushed. "Don't tell those teens get in your way".

"I'll try", said Namine.

"Good, do you want me to come over every day?" Asked Zexion.

"Yeah, tomorrow is school", said Namine.

"Yeah, I hope that goes well", said Zexion.

"I got a new cat today", said Namine.

"That's cool", said Zexion.

"I always want you here beside me," said Namine.

"Yeah, is there anything else that you want to tell me?" Asked Zexion.

"No, that I know of", said Namine.

"What about your mother?" Asked Zexion.

"I don't even remember her that well", said Namine.

"I saw a picture of you, with her, and your father. You looked happy", said Zexion.

"I was, now I'm not", said Namine.

"You will be", said Zexion.

"Yeah, soon I'll be happy again", said Namine.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you not crying", said Zexion.

"Sure, is", said Namine.

"I should be heading home", said Zexion.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow", said Namine.

"Yes you will", said Zexion as he arose from her bed, then he left her room and walked downstairs.

"How is she?" Asked Marluixa.

"She is doing good, but I think she wants to be left alone", said Zexion.

"Ok, thank", said Marluixa.

"Your welcome, if there is something going on with Namine, call me", said Zexion walking out of the door.

"I will", said Marluixa.

Zexion closed the door behind him, and walked home.


	7. Bad night

It was night time, Namine was on her bed, think about horrifying thoughts, and she was playing with her kinfe in hand, thinking about, should I kill, or cut myself? Namine had tear stains on her eyes. She'd point the kinfe at her chest. She decided to cut herself, she pointed the knife at her arm, she cut her arm, blood came pouring out of her arm, as she was thinking of horrifying thoughts, she felt like crying, and screaming. So she began to scream.

Marluixa heard her scream, he got up from his bed quickly, and opened his bedroom quickly, and ran into her room. "What's wrong?"

Namine didn't stop screaming.

Marluixa saw her cut that she did. "You stay there, and I'm gonna text Zexion." Marluixa walked out of her room, and he dialed Zexion's number, and he text him.

Zexion was sleeping, he heard his phone go off, he woke up, and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He read the text, it said: Get over here, it's Namine.

Zexion quickly got out of bed, and he ran downstairs, then he headed out the door, and he ran to Namine's house, he entered the house, he ran up the stairs, and entered her room, he saw Namine crying, and screaming. He walked over to her, then he saw blood from her arm.

"Namine, stop I'm right here", said Zexion.

Namine looked at Zexion.

"How long was she like this?" Asked Zexion to Marluixa.

"A few minutes, " replied Marluixa.

"Dad, go away, Zexion stay," said Namine.

Marluixa walked out of the room.

Namine stopped screaming. "Zexion, it's bad."

"You should have that cut cleaned up," said Zexion.

"Yeah, clean it now," said Namine.

"I'll be back, I'll get the cleaning stuff from the bathroom, " said Zexion.

"No, don't leave me," cried Namine.

"It won't take long," replied Zexion.

"Ok, " said Namine.

Zexion walked out of her room, he walked down the hallway, and he took his left, and entered the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, he pulled out a first aid kit, then he closed the medicine cabinet, and he walked out of the bathroom and walked back in her room, he walked over to her bed, he keeled on the floor by her bed, he put the kit on the floor.

"Can I see your arm?" Asked Zexion.

Namine noded, and she let him see her arm.

Zexion got out the cleaning stuff. "This will sting." Zexion rubbed the cleaning stuff on her cut.

Namine flinched in pain.

"Tell me, what's happened, " said Zexion.

"I was thinking about horrifying thoughts, and that's why I screamed, " said Namine.

"Do you feel comfortable telling me these thoughts?" Asked Zexion.

"It's about that everyone left me in the dark, they all want me dead, I went in my closest, I took my knife and I stabbed myself, and I died. That's all I'm telling you," said Namine.

Zexion finished cleaning Namine, he put away the cleaning stuff back in the kit. "Oh, no one will ever do that."

"Could you sleep here tonight?" Asked Namine.

"Sure, I can," said Zexion.

Namine moved over for him to lay down.

Zexion laid down on her bed.

"This makes me feel better, " said Namine.

"Good, now go to sleep, " said Zexion.

They both closed their eyes. 


	8. Monday

It was 6:30 in the morning. Namine's alarm clock went off. Zexion woke up, he reached over to her night stand to turn off her alarm clock. Namine was still sleeping. Zexion looked at her, then he pushed her lightly, to wake her up.

Namine woke up, and looked at Zexion.

"Morning, ready for school?" Asked Zexion.

"I don't think I can," replied Namine.

"Sure, you can," said Zexion.

"No, I'm still thinking about horrifying thoughts, and I have a bad dream," said Namine with tears in her eyes.

Marluixa came in her room. "How's my Namine? " He walked up to the bed.

"Not good," replied Namine.

"But you have school, " said Marluixa.

"I still have those thoughts," replied Namine.

"Alright, I'll call the school, and Zexion has to go to school," said Marluixa.

"That's fine, bye Zexion, " said Namine.

Marluixa walked out of her room.

"Bye, I'll be here after school," said Zexion.

"Alright, I'll see you," replied Namine.

Zexion arose from her, and he walked downstairs.

"Your daughter needs help," said the lady in the school office.

"All she trusts is Zexion," replied Marluixa.

"Send him to find someone, that could help her," said the lady.

Zexion was waiting for him to be done on the phone.

"I will, and thanks," said Marluixa.

"Your welcome," said the lady.

Marluixa hung up, and so did the lady.

"Zexion, I need you to find someone in your school, that could help Namine with whatever she is going through," said Marluixa.

"I will do that, would you like them to be here after school today?" Asked Zexion.

"If they want to meet her, then yeah," replied Marluixa.

"Alright, bye," said Zexion.

"Bye, have a great day," replied Marluixa.

Zexion walked out of the door. 


	9. Monday part 2

It was after school, and Zexion was walking down the halls of the school. He took a left to go in the guidance counselor's office, he walked in the office.

The office had a desk, a computer, two chairs, and some papers on the wall.

Aqua was sitting at her desk, and she was busy on the computer. "Hello, Zexion, can I help?"

"Yes, I need you to help out my friend, " answered Zexion.

"What friend is that?" Asked Aqua.

"Namine, she is going through a lot of stuff," said Zexion.

"Sure, I'll help her," replied Aqua.

"Could you come over to her house?" Asked Zexion.

"Yeah, I can now, I'm gonna give you a ride over there," replied Aqua.

"Thanks, " said Zexion.

Aqua arose from her desk chair, and they both walked out of her office. She closed her office door behind them.

They walked down the hallway, and straight ahead was the way out of the school. Aqua opened the door, and held it open for Zexion. He walked through it, then Aqua walked through the doorway, then she let go of the door, and the door closed by itself.

They walked down to the school parking lot. Aqua and Zexion walked next to cars, then they finally got to Aqua's car.

She unlocked her car, then she opened the drivers seat down, and she sat down, and closed the door.

Zexion opened the passengers side door, he sat down, and he closed his door.

Aqua put her key in the ignition, and the car turned on, then she backed out of the parking lot.

"Where does she live?" Asked Aqua.

"She lives at Kings Country, her house number is 10," answered Zexion.

"I know where that road is," replied Aqua.

"I'm glad you wanted to help my friend out," said Zexion.

"What problems is she going through?" Asked Aqua.

"Nobody likes her, she's depressed, she cuts herself, " answered Zexion.

"Wow, is that it?" Asked Aqua.

"There's more," said Zexion.

"Don't tell me," said Aqua.

"I wasn't going to," said Zexion.

They turned down on Namine's road.

"This is easy finding her house," said Aqua.

"Yeah it is," said Zexion.

They drove past some houses, then they drove in Marluixa's driveway.

"This is her house, " said Zexion opening his car door.

"Cool," said Aqua as she took her key out of the ignition, then she opened her car door.

They both walked out of the car, and walked on the porch.

Aqua knocked on the door.

Marluixa heard the knock, he arose from the couch, and answered the door.  
"Hey, Zexion, and who are you?"

"I'm Aqua, I'm here to help out your daughter. "

"Come in , she's upstairs, just follow me," replied Marluixa.

They walked in the house, and Marluixa closed the door. They followed Marluixa upstairs. 


	10. Meeting with Namine

They followed Marluixa up the stairs, he opened her bedroom door, then they all walked in.

Namine was sitting on her bed, and she was drawing.

"Namine," said Marluixa.

Namine looked at her father then at Zexion. "You came Zexion! Why is the school counselor here?"

"I'm here to help you out with your problems, " said Aqua.

"Ok," said Namine unsure, then she put her sketchbook down on her bed.

She walked over to her bed, and she kneeled down on the ground. "Tell me what's going on."

"Everyone hates me, I even hate myself, " said Namine.

"Why do they they hate you?" Asked Aqua.

"Because, I can mess with people's memories, I wish I never had that power," said Namine tearing up.

"Oh, they are just jealous of you," said Aqua.

"Are you sure? They don't seem like it to me," said Namine.

"What do you do when they make fun of you?" Asked Aqua.

"I just try to ignore them. I just draw, I focus on my drawing, that's how I ignore them," replied Namine.

"Alright, anything else you want to tell me?" Asked Aqua.

"I cut myself, " said Namine.

"Why do you do that? " Asked Aqua.

Marluixa was tearing up.

"B-because I-I hate myself, " said Namine crying.

Zexion walked over to her bed. He sat down next to her. He put an arm around her.

Namine laid her face on his shoulder crying.

"Ok, Namine I'm going to meet you every day," said Aqua.

"I-I don't f-feel comfortable a-around you," said Namine crying.

Zexion hugged her.

"Who do you want to talk to about your problems? " Asked Aqua.

"Z-Zexion, " said Namine.

"Sweetie, she needs to help you out, Zexion isn't trained for that kind of stuff. If you were talking to Aqua, do you want Zexion to be there with you?" Asked Marluixa.

"Y-yes," replied Namine.

"Do you like that better? " Asked Aqua.

"Y-yes," said Namine.

"Alright, we will meet every day in your room," said Aqua.

"Ok," said Namine.

Aqua stood up. "I gotta go."

"Thank you," said Marluixa.

"Your welcome, and bye," said Aqua walking out of Namine's room.

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone," said Marluixa walking out of Namine's room.

Namine calmed down her crying.

"Everything will be fine," said Zexion.

"Yeah, it's just hard," replied Namine sitting up.

"Are you going to go to school tomorrow? " Asked Zexion.

"Yes, I'll go," answered Namine.

"Good, well I better go home. If you need anything text me," said Zexion as he arose from her bed.

"Zexion, I- bye," said Namine.

"Huh? What are you gonna say?" Asked Zexion.

"Nothing, just go," said Namine.

Zexion left her room.  



	11. Zexion

It was night time, and Zexion was lying on his bed.

I can't believe what's she's going through.

She will get better soon.

I need to be in her life as much as I can.

She needs me, I don't think she sees it.

I hope getting help will help her.

All she needs is to forgive them, and forget.

I love her.

Whoa, I can't believe I said that.

I'm not the type to date.

I want to see her smile.

I want to embrace her, and tell her how much I care about her.

I will see her tomorrow.

I'm going to remind her to forgive them.

But I will be there by her side.

Time for bed.

Zexion closed his eyes. 


	12. Namine is happy?

Namine's alarm clook went off at 6:30. She woke up, and she reached toward her night stand, to turn it off, she rubbed her eyes, then she arose from her bed.

She walked over toward her desser, she pulled out clean clothes. She took of her pajamas, and she put on her bra, underwear, and she put on a long sleeved shirt, it was blue, and it had purple latters on it, it said Be yourself. Next she put on a pair of jeans, then she grabbed her sketchbook, and her coloured pencils from her night stand, the she put them in her pink backpack.

She walked out of her room, and she headed in the bathroom.

Marluixa was already awake, he made breakfast, and he feed the cat, and the dog, then he put away the cat, and dog food, and he sat at the table, waiting for Namine to come downstairs, and eat.

Minutes past by, and Namine came downstairs, she entered in the kitchen, She took her backpack off of her shoulders, and she put her back by the kitchen chair where she is going to sit.

"You made pancakes?" Asked Namine as she sat down.

"Yes, I did," answered Marluixa as he eat a piece of pancake.

Namine eat a piece. "It's so good."

"Thanks," said Marluixa.

He hasn't seen his daughter this happy ever in his life. It actually had him happy too. Today is going to be a good day for both of them.

Namine happily ate her pancakes.

"Remember, Aqua is coming over?" Asked Marluixa.

A smile formed on Namine's lips. "I remember."

"Oh, it's time to go to school," said Marluixa as he arose from the kitchen chair.

Namine arose from the chair, and she took the plates off of the table.

Marluixa headed outside to start the car.

Namine picked up her backpack, and she headed out the door, and into the car.

Marluixa backed out of the driveway.

Namine was still happy. "I wonder what I'm going to do in school."

Marluixa smiled. Will the teenagers bug her today, I hope not. All Marluixa could think of is that the teenagers would bother her. He doesn't want his happy Namine to be into a sad Namine.

Namine was happy to go to school, that is a first. She usually hates school, but not today.

Zexion will be shocked when he sees Namine all happy, thought Marluixa.

They made it to the school. Marluixa parked in front of the door of the school.

"Bye, I'll see you after school, and I'm sure Aqua will bring me home," said Namine opening the passengers side door.

"Bye," said Marluixa.

Namine got out of the car, and she walked in the school.

Marluixa drove off. 


	13. That was close

All the teenagers were at their lockers, they saw Namine, they just pushed her out of the way like they always do. Namine made it to her , locker. She saw someone leaning on her locker, she got closer to her locker.

It was Seifer that was leaning on her locker, he saw Namine walking to her locker. Namine ignored him, she walked up to him. "Move."

Seifer looked at her. "Look little girl, do you think that will work?" He punished the palm of his hand with his fist. That usually means he's ready to beat up someone, and that someone was Namine.

Namine was scared, but she knows she deserved it. Seifer was moving his fist, and was about to hit Namine, but Zexion was them from a distance, he walked as fast as he could.

He took Namine's arm, and he took her to his locker.

"That was close," said Zexion.

"Yes, it was, thank you," replied Namine.

"Just put your backpack in my locker for now, I don't want you to get hurt by Seifer, " said Zexion.

Namine took her backpack off of her shoulders, and she gave it to Zexion, and she was about to walk off, but Zexion grabbed her arm. She turned her head to face him.

"I want to talk to you before the bell rings," said Zexion letting go of her arm, and he put her backpack in his locker.

Namine fully turned to face him. "Go on."

"I care so much about you, you probably don't even know it. I want to be in your life as much as I can, I want to be there with you forever, I want to spend every day with you." Zexion hugged her.

Namine half smiled. "Zexion, that is so sweet." She hugged him back. It made Namine feel better. "Thank you for being there for me, your my only friend that I have."

Zexion broke the embrace. "Your welcome. Is Aqua going to be at your house?"

"Yes she is. Are you coming?" Asked Namine,

"Yup, after she's gone we can go out for ice cream, " suggested Zexion.

"Sounds good," said Namine.

"I'm gonna go to class before the bell rings," said Zexion walking off.

Namine walked off as well.


	14. History

The teenagers walked down the hallway to enter their class rooms, Namine had History, she was about to walk in the class room, but the teens pushed her out of the way.

The teenagers made their way to sit down. Namine was the last one to sit down. She was disappointed that Zexion wasn't in her class.

The teacher came in the class room. "Good morning, today we are going to learn about Adam and Eve," said Xigbar.

Everyone one got out their pencils, and notebooks.

"They were the two first people in the world. First came Adam, then came Eve. He was naming all the animals, God said "I shall make you a helper," said Xigbar.

Everyone was writing in their notebooks.

"So, God made Eve from Adam's rib, He made her in His own image. They worked together, God said "Eat any tree in the graden, but not the tree of knowledge, and good and evil. If you eat of that tree you shall surely die."

"As Eve was working in the graden, a serpent came to her, he said to her, "Did God actually say, you shall not eat of any tree in the graden?"

"Eve said, we may eat of any tree in the graden, but God says, do not eat of the tree of knowledge, good and evil. If you touch it, you shall die."

"The serpent said, "If you eat of it, your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good, and evil." So Eve saw that was good, she ate of the tree, and she gave some to Adam, and he ate."

"The eyes were opened, and they saw that they were nacked, they sew fig leaves together, and made clothes for them."

"They heard God walking in the graden, "Where are you?"

"Adam replied, I heard the sound of You in the graden, I hid myself 'cause I was nacked".

"God said, "Who told you to be nacked? Did you eat of that tree that I commanded not for you to eat."

"Eve gave it to me, and I ate."

"God said to Eve, "What have you done?"

"Eve answered, the serpent deceived me, so I ate."

"That's all we have time for oh that's how sin out in this world, oh that is your worf, write it down before you go, I'm going to write it on the bored. "

Xigbar wrote, sin- is something bad that you do, like hit, swear Ect...

He put the marker down. "Have a good day."

The teenagers closed their notebooks, and they left the class room, they headed to their lockers. They were putting their things in the locker.

One they done that they were on breack. Some kids like to hang out by their locker, or in a class room.

Namine had her snack in her had, she was eating gram crackers, she was waiting for Zexion.

Zexion is at his locker, he was putting this this in his locker, he grabbed his cheese nips, and he walked over to Namine. "Hey." He put a bunch of cheese nips in his mouth.

"Hey," said Namine eating her gram crackers.

"How was class?" Asked Zexion.

"It was fine, and you?" Namine asked.

"It was cool, I had science, " said Zexion.

"I had history, " replied Namine.

"What do you have next?" Asked Zexion.

"Gym," answered Namine.

"I have writing, " said Zexion.

The bell rang, it was time for class.

"See ya," said Zexion as he walked off.

Namine walked off.  



	15. Zexion is up to something

It was the end of the day, the teenagers, were getting their stuff from their lockers. Namine already got her stuff from her locker, she was waiting for Zexion, and Aqua.

The teenagers was walking down the way, and they left the school to go on the bus.

Zexion made his way over toward Namine. "Hey, Aqua can't make it today, she has a meeting."

"Oh, that's to bad, we can still hang out," replied Namine.

They walked down the hallway.

"Yes, do homework, and eat ice cream," said Zexion.

"Yeah, but I don't have homework, I finished it during lunch," replied Namine.

"Ok, I'll do mine on the bus," said Zexion.

They made it outside of the school, they climbed on the bus. They sat near the middle, Namine sat by the window, she loves to sit their, Zexion sat next to her.

Zexion pulled out his homework from his backpack.

"Is it ok if I talk? Will it bother you?" Asked Namine.

"No, it won't," answered Zexion.

"The teenagers didn't even pick on me," said Namine half smiling.

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that," replied Zexion as he was writing the answer on a math problem.

"Yup, so what kind of ice cream flavour do you like?" Asked Namine.

"Sea shalt," answered Zexion.

"I like cookie dough, I never heard of sea shalt," replied Namine.

"You have to try it," said Zexion as he was writing more answers to the math problems.

"I will try it," replied Namine.

Zexion smirked. "And I'll give you a surprise. "

He just smirked. That usually means he's onto something, but what could it be? Thought Namine, her heart was racing. She thinks it's something bad that Zexion is thinking of. Maybe it's not bad, I hope not.

The bus stopped at few houses.

Zexion was finished with his homework, he put his things in his bag. "How about you get off of my stop."

Uh oh, ok it's bad. "The bus driver won't let me," replied Namine.

"Sure he will, other kids do it to, and he doesn't care," said Zexion.

"Why am I stopping at your stop?" Asked Namine.

"You'll see," said Zexion.

Her heart was beating really fast. "Ok."

The bus stopped at another house.

Last stop is Zexion's, I'm really scared.

"Next stop is mine," said Zexion.

"I know," said Namine.

"Oh bloody hell," said Zexion.

"What is it?" Namine asked.

"Is your father home?" Asked Zexion.

"No, he's working late," answered Namine.

"That's good," replied Zexion.

The bus stopped at Zexion's house. Him and Namine arose from their seat, and they walked out of the bus.

Wonder what Zexion is up to? 


	16. Planing Rumours

"Let's go sit on the beach, I'll buy the ice cream," said Zexion as he walked off.

Namine walked on the beach, she sat by the ocean, it was a hot sunny day, it felt nice.

Zexion was buying the ice cream.

"Oh my word, did you hear what he said on the bus?" Larxene asked.

"Heard every word," replied Seifer.

"It sounded wrong," said Fuu.

"Sure did," replied Vanitas.

They were sitting on a bench in the park, the teenagers were watching Zexion and Namine, that's the spot where they always hang out.

Zexion came back with two ice creams in his hands, they were sea shalt. He sat beside her, he handed her one.

"Let's see if he says anything more, like he said on the bus," said Larxene.

"Try it," said Zexion.

"Why did you say those things on the bus?" Asked Namine as she took a bite of her ice cream. "This is good."

He took a bite of his. "I'm going to show you my house."

"He's a bad boy," said Larxene in shock.

"It could mean nothing, " said Vanitas.

"Yes it could now shut it," replied Larxene.

Zexion stroked her hair, she looked at him and smiled. "Stop that, I'm eating my ice cream." She took his hand playfully.

Zexion smirked, and he played with her hand as he ate his ice cream.

"Look he's playing with her," said Seifer.

"We can see that, " said Fuu.

Zexion ate his ice cream all gone. "Hurry up slow poke."

"Then stop playing with my hand," replied Namine.

"Alright then," Zexion held her hand.

Namine ate her ice cream. "Really Zexion?"

"Really, really," said Zexion.

Namine finally finished her ice cream.

"Now we can go," said Zexion as he rose from the ground pulling Namine up.

He let go of his hand from her hand, they walked up the beach to go to Zexion's house.

"We should think of a rumour, " suggested Fuu.

"Yes a rumour, " replied Larxene as she rubbed her hands together.

"I got one, him, and Namine are locked in the closest, and they play 7 minutes in heaven," suggested Vanitas.

"No," said Larxene.

"They are on his bed, and-"

"No," Seifer got cut off by Larxene.

"I don't have one," said Fuu.

"I have a good one," said Larxene.

"What is it?" Asked Fuu.

"Tell us," said Seifer.

"I wanna know," said Vanitas.

"Namine and Zexion slept together, " said Larxene.

"Hey, I was going to say something like that," replied Seifer.

"That's sick," said Vanitas.

"I know," said Larxene.

"How is this going to work?" Asked Fuu.

"Ok, Seifer tells Roxas, Fuu you tell Xion, Vanitas you tell Axel, and I will tell Yuffie," said Larxene.

"We got it," said Vanitas.

"I gotta go home," said Seifer.

"We should go home, our work is done," replied Larxene.

"When do we start the rumour? " Asked Fuu.

"Tomorrow, " answered Larxene.

The four arose from the beach, and they walked home.

Find out what happens next. ;)


	17. Alone together

Zexion was showing Namine his house, they walked up the stairs. "Ok, last room."

"You have a nice house, " said Namine.

They made it to the top of the stairs, Zexion opened a door, that led to a room. "Thanks, here it is."

Namine looked at the room. It was a bed room. Zexion walked in the room, and he sat on the bed. "Aren't you coming in?"

Namine walked in the room.

"This is my room, lock the door, and come sit," said Zexion.

Lock the door? Ok, now Namine is getting nervous. What is he going to do? She locked the door, then she sat on his bed, as she sat down on his bed, her heart was racing.

That usually means he's up to something. She didn't say a word to him.

"Well, this is it, cool huh?" Said Zexion.

"Yeah, sure is," replied Namine.

"My house is a bit bigger then yours," said Zexion.

"Why did you say to lock the door?" Namine asked.

"Just because, I like my door locked," said Zexion with a smirk.

He's lying, Namine could tell. "So..."

"Namine, close your eyes," said Zexion.

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Just do it," replied Zexion.

As she closed her eyes, her heart speeded up more.

Zexion got close in her face, and he pressed his lips on hers, and he kissed her.

A kiss? That's all he wanted? Namine opened her eyes, and she kissed him back.

"Namine, I love you."

Namine calmed down, and she smiled. "I love you too. Is that all you want is a kiss?"

"I want something more then a kiss, but I'm being good, and I'm not pushing our relationship to far," answered Zexion.

"Relationship?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, we're dating," replied Zexion.

"Oh? Oh yeah, it's getting late I should go," said Namine.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow, " said Zexion.

"We can hang tomorrow, in the morning, " said Namine.

"Tomorrow we have school, " said Zexion.

"Tomorrow is a holiday, I'll come here, my father is going to be home," replied Namine.

"My parents, they are going to do something special together, so yeah, you can come over," said Zexion.

"Ok, thanks, " said Namine as she arose from the bed with Zexion.

Zexion unlocked his bedroom door, and they both walked downstairs. They walked up to the doorway.

Zexion kissed her. "Bye." He opened the door.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow, " said Namine walking out the door.

Zexion smirked. "You will." Zexion closed the door.


	18. A bit awkward

Namine entered her house, Saix breaked, and her cat Aerial rubbed on her leg.

Marluixa was watching TV. He heard Namine come in the door. "How was your day, and where were you?"

Namine walked in the living room, and she sat on the couch. "It was good, I was at Zexion's."

"What did you do at Zexion's house? " Marluixa asked.

"He showed me his house, and we kissed, " answered Namine blushing.

"You what? I have to have a talk with that boy, but let me get my shotgun out," said Marluixa.

"Why would you do that, and you don't have a shotgun, "replied Namine.

"Oh yeah, I don't , so are you dating him?" Asked her father.

"Yeah, you could say that," answered Namine.

"Well, I'm going," said Marluixa as he rose from his chair.

"I'm going to hang in my room," said Namine getting up from the couch, and walking down the hallway.

Marluixa walked in the kitchen.

All Namine could think about is Zexion, this was her first boyfriend. She walked upstairs into her room.

She sighed, and she happily walked up to her bed, and sat on her bed. "I can't believe I'm dating Zexion! "

Namine's phone went off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the screen, it was Zexion.

Zexion: My parents want 2 meet with ur father.

Namine: When?

Zexion: Idk

Namine: My father was shocked about what happened 2day.

Zexion: My parents were 2, soon we will do more then a kiss. ;)

Namine: I just can't believe I'm dating u, ur my first boyfriend.

Zexion: I dated so many girls, so I think your my 7th.

Namine: Wow, that's a lot.

Zexion: I gotta go, love you.

Namine: Bye, I love you too.

Namine put her phone on her nightstand. "He wants me in a bad way, wow he's bad, I'm not going to say that 3 letter word." (Guys, I'm not putting that word in my story, sorry).

"It makes me sick just thinking about it, we probably will do it tomorrow, ok now I'm scared. "

"NAMINE, DINNER, yelled her father.

Namine arose from her bed, and she headed downstairs into the kitchen.

They sat at the table, they were eating, spaghetti and meatballs.


	19. Awkward

It was a hot afternoon, Namine was outside, she was heading to Zexion's house, it was so hot that she wore short shorts, and a bikini top, her pone went off, she took it out of her pocket, she opened her phone, it was Zexion.

Zexion: R u coming over? I'm in my bedroom.

Namine: Yes, I'm on my way.

She put her phone in her pocket, and she ran to his house, she ran on the porch, and she opened the door, the young girl walked in the house, straight through the living room, up the stairs, she made it to the top of the stairs she knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Namine opened the door to his room, and she walked in.

Zexion arose from his bed, he walked up to her and kissed her.

Namine kissed him back.

He kissed her neck.

She french kissed him.

He french kissed her back.

She kissed his neck.

While kissing her, he laid her down on his bed, and him on top.

Namine slid her hands on his back slowly.

Zexion sighed, he took of his shirt, then he bikini top, he pressed his chest on her breasts, and he moaned loudly.

Namine moaned. "Zexion what are you doing?"

"We are going to have sex," answered Zexion.

"I'm not ready for that kind of stuff," replied Namine.

"I had sex with all my girlfriends," said Zexion.

There was a knock on the door. "Zexion. "

"That's your brother, " said Namine.

Zexion got off of her, he put of his shirt and opened the door. "What do you want, Riku?"

"I just wanted to check on ya," replied Riku.

I don't want it, I'm not ready, I hope he understands. Thought Namine.

"I heard some moaning, are you having sex, with a girl in your room?" Riku asked.

"Not really, so I'm busy, now get," said Zexion.

"Ok, Riku out," said Riku as he walked off.

Zexion closed the door, and locked it, he laid back down on her.

"I'm not ready for this," said Namine.

"Just try it," replied Zexion.

Ok guys, I'm not going into more detail, so I'm gonna end it, let's see what Seifer's gang is up to.

"I'm broad," said Vanitas.

"We need to start that rumour, " said Larxene.

"I know, start it tomorrow, " replied Seifer.

"Yes, we need to do something, " said Fuu.

"How about go for a ice cream?" Suggested Vanitas.

"Sure," replied Seifer.

The gang arose from the park benches, and headed to the ice cream shop.


	20. Namine

Guys, I'm skipping the sex part, if you want to know what happened in Zexion's room, then PM me...

It was in the morning, I woke up, it was time for school, I was in pain from Zexion, but I have to live with the pain, he told me it might take a week for the pain to go away, I rose from the bed, and I walk over to my dresser, I opened a drawer, I pulled out a bra, and underwear, I closed that drawer, I opened another drawer it had my shirts and tanktops, it's going to be hot today, so I'm going to wear a tanktop, I pull out a white tanktop, it had a rainbow on it, I closed that drawer, and I opened another drawer, it had my shorts, and pants, I pulled out jeaned shorts, I closed the drawer.

I walk over to the bed, it hurts to walk, I just wanna stay in bed, I don't want to walk, it hurts, I set my clothes on the bed, and I get undressed, then I put my clothes on, I put my pajamas in the hamper, I open the door to my room, I walk out of my room, and I closed the door.

I walked down the stairs, as I walked down the stairs I could smell beacon and eggs, I made it to the button of the stairs, I walk in the living room, and into the kitchen.

My father already put my food on my plate, I picked up my fork, and I ate, I ignored the pain, my father sat across from me, I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Ready for school? " Marluixa asked.

"Sure am," I reply with a smile.

"Ok, eat up," said Marluixa.

In minutes I finished my breakfast, I rose from my seat, I walked out of the kitchen, I walked in the living room, then into the hallway, I took a left, and there was the bathroom, I open the door, and I walk in.

I picked up my toothbrush out of the cup, I turn on the water, I put my toothbrush under the water, I turn off the water, I picked up the toothpaste, I opened the cap, and I put the toothpaste on my toothbrush, I began to brush my teeth, minutes passed by, and I finished, I spit out the paste out of my mouth, I turn on the water again, and I put my toothbrush under the water, I turned off the water, then I put my toothbrush back in the cup, I opened a drawer below the sink, it had my hairbrush, I pulled it out, I began to brush my hair, as I did that, all I could think about is Zexion.

I'm mad at him, now, I can't believe what he did, to me! I should stay away from him, I finished brushing my hair, I put my hairbrush back in the drawer, I closed it, and I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed that my father isn't in the house, he must be in the car waiting for me.

My backpack is by the couch, I picked it up, and I walked over to the door, I pit on baby blue flip flops, I opened the door, I stepped outside, and I closed the door behind me, I walked over to the car, I opened the passages side door, I sit in the seat, then I close the door, and we took off.


	21. The rumour has been told

Might be rated M for later chapters

As I enter the school, and walk down the halls, I see kids looking at me and whispering in each others eyes, I wonder what they are saying, are they talking about me?

I continue to walk, I see Zexion standing by my locker, I walk over to him, I see him with a smile on his face.

When he saw my mad look on my face, he stopped smiling.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"You-"

"Look, there the one's who sleep together, " said Seifer out loud to everyone.

"I'm not talking to you, go away, " I said.

"But how did they-"

"We can talk at lunch about it," I said cutting him off.

Zexion walked off.

I open my locker door, I put my backpack in my locker, I take my books out of it for my classes, then I closed my locker, and go to my class.

Something is going to happen to Namine, it's going to make you guys cry, I'm not going to say anything, you will have to wait in the later chapters, or maybe after when she's home from school, that's when it will happen.

Any way, thanks, and please review.

Oathkeeper13 


	22. Suggestions

Lunch

Everyone was staying away from Namine like they usually do, they would just look at her, and talk about her behind her back with someone. Namine thinks it's just odd.

Namine was sitting at a table, she was waiting for Zexion who was still in line getting his food. Namine didn't look at anyone, she just ate her lunch.

Zexion was filling his tray with food, after he did that he sat where Namine was sitting.

Namine looked at his tray. "How much food do you need?" She teased him.

"What? I like food," he smirked.

She laughed. "How did Seifer know that we slept together? "

"I have no clue, I didn't tell anyone, did you?" Zexion asked.

"No, I would never tell a soul, now everyone is going to stay away from us," said Namine.

"Maybe it's best we stay away from each other, for a week and see how they will teat us," Zexion suggested.

"Good idea, starting tomorrow, " she replied.

"Yeah," he said.

They both ate their lunch quietly, Namine nor Zexion would not say a word to each other.

I'm going to miss hanging out with him.

I hope she will be ok, on her own.

A teacher walked over to Namine. "Namine I have some news."

Namine looked up at the teacher. "Yes."

"Aqua, she's no longer working at the school," replied the teacher.

"Ok, thanks," Namine said.

The teacher walked off.

"That's to bad," said Zexion.

"I know, oh well," replied Namine.

The bell rang, the students rose from their seats, they threw away their things, then they went to class.


	23. Namine's idea

Home

The bus droped off Zexion and Namine. The two friends looked at each other then they sighed. Zexion walked in his house. Namine sat on her porch steps, and sighed.

Seifer, Vanitas, Fuu, and Larxene saw Namine sitting on her porch, they walked up to her.

Namine saw four shadows on the ground, then she looked up at the four. "What do you want?"

"Well, you slept with Zexion, " said Larxene.

"I didn't, " said Namine.

"Sure you did," said Vanitas.

"That's it, I'm sick of your crap." Namine eased their memories, so that way they won't remember what they were talking about, and the rumour.

"Hey, why are we here?" Fuu asked.

"I don't even remember walking over here," said Seifer.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Larxene running away.

The three followed her.

Namine watched them, and she thought of an idea. "Tomorrow, I'm going to ease everyone's memory, and Zexion and I can be together again! "

She rose from the porch steps, and walked in the house.

Her father Marluixa saw her come in the house. "Hey flower. "

"Hey daddy, oh Aqua she doesn't work at the school anymore, " said Namine as she entered the kitchen where her father was.

"That's to bad," replied Marluixa.

"Yeah, so how was work? " Namine asked.

"It was good," answered her father.

"Well, I'm going to go do my homework, in my room," said Namine walking out of the kitchen.

She walked down the hall, up the stairs into her room, she closed the door. The young girl walked over to her bed, she but her backpack on the floor by her bed, then she sat on her bed, she got into her backpack to get out her school books, notebooks, and a pencil.

She opened her math book to page 50, and she opened her notebook, picked up her pencil, and wrote down the answers in her notebook.

As she was doing that she thought about Zexion, the tears just came out of her eyes, she couldn't get her math done. Namine put her pencil down, and her math book, and notebook on her bed, she pulled out her cellphone out of her pocket.

She went to Zexion's number, and she text him.

Namine: Can't stop thinking about you.

Zexion he was doing his homework too, he heard his phone go off, he stopped doing what he was doing. He reached in his pocket, he got his cellphone out, he read the message and smiled.

Zexion: Same here.

Namine: Seifer and his friends, came up to me and they were still talking to me about that we slept together, I said no. They wouldn't leave me alone. So I eased their memories, they don't even remember why they were talking to me, and they forgot about the rumour. I was thinking that I could ease everyone's memory from the rumour, they won't remember it, and we can be back together!

Zexion: But we did sleep together ;) That's a good idea, do that.

Namine: K, love you, I'm going to do my homework.

Zexion: Me too, love you.

Namine put her phone on the bed, and did her homework. 


	24. The rumour is gone

This is the last chapter! Sorry that I haven't been updating on this story, I've been busy with other stories.

At school

Marluixa parked the car at the front of the school. Namine was a lot happier, then she was months ago, she kissed her father on the cheek. "Bye."

Marluixa smiled. "Bye, see you later."

Namine unbuckled herself, then she opened the passenger side door, she got out of the, she closed the door behind her, then she stepped out onto the sidewalk of the school.

She watched her father drove off, she smiled. She turned her body to face the school. Namine opened the door of the school, she walked in the school. She walked down the hallway to get to her locker. The students looked at Namine, and laughed.

Namine just ignored everyone, and just got into her locker.

Zexion saw her, he walked over to her. "Well are you going to ease their memories? "

Namine closed her locker door, and looked at Zexion. "Yes, I will."

"How about you do it now before we head to class,"suggested Zexion.

Axel walked over to the two. "Zexion I didn't know you would that to Namine. "

"He didn't, " replied Namine.

"Oh your such a liar Namine, " said Axel as he walked off.

Namine had a mad look on her face. "That's it I'm easing everyone's memories, Zexion get out of here, I don't want yours to get easesd."

Zexion walked a little ways to go in the bathroom.

Roxas' locker was next to Namine's locker. "Aren't you going after him? You know you want to."

"That's it." Namine closed her eyes, she was easing everyone' s memories, after she was done with that she opened her eyes.

Zexion came out of the bathroom, he walked over to Namine. "Now nobody remembers."

"Yup, now they are just going to keep on picking on me," replied Namine.

"Let's head to class," suggested Zexion.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

They walked down the hallway, as always teenagers pushed Namine out of the so they can pass, and they called her names. Namine was glad that everything is back to normal.

Zexion and Namine entered their class which was math, they made their way to find a place to sit. They sat at a desk, Namine and Zexion sat next to each other, they looked up at the teacher.

Namine was happy that the rumour is gone, and she can live a normal life and be with Zexion for the rest of her life.


End file.
